The Seventh Family
by jordie.levels
Summary: After Taha Aki was killed, there were seven main families that made up the council of Elders. The Uleys, Lahotes, Blacks, Clearwaters, Cameron's, Ateara's and lastly, the Gallagher's. So what happened to make them leave, and where are they now? M because I can't be bothered with people complaining about pathetic things.
1. I'll Warn The Pack

**Starts in Sam's POV.**

_Chapter One: "I'll Warn The Pack."_

_Stupid Paul, eating everything in one go. I knew that fight between him and Leah would backfire on me. He came back and raided my kitchen. Idiot._ I thought to myself, as I looked up at the shelf of food.

"So you're new in town, huh? I'd stay away from the woods if I were you, a lot of hikers have gone missing lately." I heard Sue say at the counter.

"I heard that from the council. They told me the same thing when I moved into La Push." an unfamiliar voice replied, sounding a little like what a vampire's should.

It was the type of voice that would draw you in, so that you became the prey. But why couldn't I smell the scent of a vampire?

"Where about's did you find a house?" Sue asked, ringing up the total.

"Its pretty deep into the woods. But don't worry, I'll be careful." He laughed lightly, and even that sounded a little too perfect.

_Who is this guy?_ I asked myself, before coming around the corner of the isle to see him standing there.

With sleek black hair, bright blue eyes, and a light tan, he was what Leah had described once, when she said that she had, had a dream about a man turning into a wolf, before attacking me. When she showed us through our mental version of walkie talkie's, she had called out a name that sounded like Danny, or Dannit or something.

"Sam! There you are, come over here, I want you to meet someone." Sue called, and I hesitated slightly, before walking over, unsure about him.

"Good morning Sue." I said, a little tense.

"Morning Sam, now, this is Dannik Gallagher. His family was originally from Ireland, but moved over here when the council formed, isn't that something?" Sue asked, looking a little excited.

"Yeah, thats pretty great, Sue." I said, offering them a smile.

"Well I have to go, but it was nice to meet you both." He said, picking up the bags, and leaving.

"If his family left, why is he back?" I asked Sue, and she just shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, but before Harry died, he asked me to make sure any Gallagher's were welcome here. At the time, I had no idea what he was talking about, but now that one has showed up, I am going to honor his last wish. Please do the same Sam." She said, and I nodded.

"I'll warn the pack." I assured her.

* * *

A few hours later, I was in the council library, looking up everything I could on the Gallagher family, and what they meant to La Push, that Harry would ask that we just welcome them in with no hesitation at all.

"Sam? What are you doing in here?" Billy asked, wheeling in, and over to the table I was sitting at.

"I'm doing some research." I said, and he frowned slightly.

"On what, exactly?"

"Have you heard of a family with the last name Gallagher?" I asked, and he looked a little confused.

"Why are you asking about the Gallagher's Sam? Has something happened?" He asked, sounding a little panicked now.

"Sue introduced me to guy named Dannik Gallagher when I was at the store. Apparently Harry's last wish was that we all made the Gallagher's feel welcome." I said, and he sighed in what I can only describe as relief.

"I wouldn't worry yourself Sam, go home. There's nothing much here that will tell you anything about them." He said, but I could tell he was hiding something.

_Who is Dannik Gallagher, and why is he here?  
_

* * *

**AN: I know the first chapter was short and rushed, but its just an intro basically. Dannik will be the main character, and thats just about all the information I'm willing to give out right now. Let me know what you think. Just incase you can't pronounce his name, even though its pretty easy, its Dan-nick Gal-a-ger or grr.**


	2. The Gallaghers

**Dannik's point of view.**

I had been in this town once before when I was younger with my father, visiting the elders for two reasons. To remind them about the legend that directly related to me, and show to me off.

The thing about my family, was that we were different from all of the other families in the first wolf pack. After Taha Aki died, the first wolf pack was formed, with the original seven families. But my family weren't wolves. We were something more powerful. Something that only existed in the dreams of the young, young minded, or sinners. The dreams representing either purity or evil.

It was a choice, which path you took with your power and ability, and according to my parents, I took the wrong path. But I didn't plan to change that. After all, they had gone insane with the power, and would only cause damage to not only themselves, but the people around them. Even though I was brought up to listen to everything my parents said, and follow without a word, I saw the flaws in their plans, and how others reacted when those plans were carried out.

So here I was, in La Push. The original grounds of my ancestors. Trying to find purity within my heavily tainted life. It would be hard, but I would not let my parents pull me into the darkness again, to become the prophet they had always wanted.

"Excuse me, aren't you cold?" a small female voice asked, as I stood in the forest, standing only in fitting Levi's that were hanging low off my hips, and white converse.

The snow fell around me, and I could feel the euphoric feeling of the pure white elements current flowing through me, when felt a small hand tap my leg.

"No. What are you doing out here all alone? Where are your parents?" I asked, looking down at her, before noticing the blue tint to her face, even though she was wrapped up in many layers of thick coat, along with a small hat, scarf, and boots.

"I don't know. Quilly went inside to get a shovel, and I wanted to explore." She said, innocently.

_Well, how about this, do you know your way home?_ I asked, through my mind, and she nodded, _Good. How about we walk you home then, hmm?_

"Ok." She said, grinning at me.

She took my hand and led me through the forest, making us walk for about ten minutes, before she came to a stop in the driveway of a small house, where I could hear people calling out the name Claire.

"Is your name Claire?" I asked quietly, and she nodded, "Why don't you let them know you're back."

She nodded again, as I offered her a smile, and she started walking around the back, as I slipped back into the cover of the forest, almost gliding at the speed, before I smelt something.

It smelt like a wet dog, mixed with blood and a vampires venom.

Now, to us, vampires were what a human would consider a rat. A vermin. Something that should only live in the wild, as they were pests to everything and everyone. However, a werewolf to us, was almost like a brother or sister. The reason to why a lot of my kind were usually the imprint of the first werewolf we saw, no matter what gender, as my kind was a perfect match for werewolves. But who ever was more sensitive in the relationship, would be the one to become pregnant.

Weird, I know, but its just how it works.

"Shit, I'm going to die... I'm going to die..." I heard a pain stricken voice say, and headed towards it.

The voice was of a man, most likely my age, with the most amazing tone of skin. It was close to the little girl's, almost like they could be related, but darker. His build was nothing short of mesmerizing, and I could see myself running my fingers along the lines between his well defined abs. Even as the snow fell around him, his eyes became darker, and his breathing ragged.

To be honest, I had never felt this way about another man before, but this one was simply perfect.

"Who are you?" He hiss, and my eyes flicked up from his well defined chest, to his eyes, before I felt the whole world shift around me, like nothing else mattered in the world, just the strange, dying man.

I knew this was called imprinting, and because of my fathers explanation, I knew the basics of a Werewolf imprinting, but for a Gallagher, it was stronger. The need to protect was triple that of a normal imprint, and the emotions intensified. Like we could with anyone who had an pure, or weak mind, we could actually talk to the imprint through their thoughts, because of the strong link we had.

"I asked you a question." He growled, but it was weaker.

"The venom's already spread too much, but I can bring you back. Do you trust me?" I asked softly, knowing that most people would say no, but as this was a werewolf, and he looked to have immense trust issues, it was most likely a definite no.

He was silent for a moment, looking at the blood pouring from his side, the wound not being able to heal as a result of the vampire venom dripping out, and down to the ground.

"Yes." He said, and I offered him a light smile, before picking him up effortlessly.

I couldn't help but notice how he fit perfectly in my arms. Like he was always supposed to be there, and no one else could take his place. Of course, I knew that this was why he had imprinted on me, but what I didn't realize, was that because he had imprinted on my kind in this day and age, and was the only one to have in more then 300 years, he was now held higher then any other vampire or werewolf in the world, and was therefor able to ask anything of anyone.

"Who are you?" He asked, and I looked down at his weak looking form, knowing he was about to pass out.

His eyes showed nothing but pain, even as he writhed, he held it in, not wanting to show weakness.

I gave him a soft smile, and looked deep into his eyes before I answered his three-worded question, that to me, could be asking many things.

"Your Guardian Angel."

* * *

**AN: Early, but heres the next chapter. I wanted to just quickly get this out, as I am working on another chapter that will add more detail to the state of Dannik and Paul's relationship, and why Harry was involved, which effectively includes Sue, Seth and Leah. Anyway, enjoy, review, and write a story, so that you can become like the author of Fifty Shades of Grey.**

**OH! Also, I don't own the Twilight characters, just the ones I add in randomly... Uh, yeah.**


	3. Deal With It

**AN: Its 12:53am. Which means only one thing... ITS SUNDAY BIHKAS! (Stolen from Your Grammar Sucks - YouTube it.) So enjoy, or hate this chapter. Now I'm going to sleep, because I have work tomorrow.**

As soon as the wolf and I made it back to my place, I lay him down on the guest bedroom, and held my hand over his heart. I could hear and feel the blood pumping slowly, which for a werewolf, was not the best of signs.

"You'll be fine, wolf. I just need you to stay strong for me." I whispered softly into his ear, before I let the power rush through me.

I could feel my wings, made of scales and bone, as a dragons would, growing rapidly on my back, changing to a dark blue color, that was heading towards black, while my eyes turned the same color.

A small white circle of light was formed between my hand and the wolf's chest, growing brighter and bigger, before spreading along his veins, as it sucked out the venom, and started to repair his body. Within the minute, the white glowing light drew back into itself, at the center of my palm, and the wolf looked healthier. His heartbeat strong and steady as his breathing evened out.

* * *

It was three days before the wolf woke up, ate everything that was considered food in my house, and jumped into my new indoor pool... In wolf form. I then learnt that his name was Paul Lahote, was 19, had a little sister called Cassie who lived with their mom, and that he lived alone. But what I didn't know, was why he trusted me so easily. A complete stranger.

"You made my pool smell. And its got hair everywhere..." I said, and he grinned.

"Deal with it." He laughed, and I glared at him.

"You can't use it until you clean it." I said, with a smirk, and his grin dropped.

Paul stood up from the couch he had previously been lounging on, flicking through the channels on my flat screen, and gave me a look.

"I _do not_ clean pools." He said.

"You do when you swim in them in your wolf form, Lahote." I said, putting my arm around his shoulder, and leading him towards the pool, feeling a little smug.

"But..."

"Its not that hard." I laughed darkly.

"But... I don't know how, and its going to take at least 4 hours!" he whined.

I laughed again, and looked down to hid it slightly, before grinning at him, and dropping my arm.

"Yeah. Good luck with that." I said, giving him a quick pat on the back, before making my way out of the room.

"Dannik!" He called.

"Have fun!" I replied, closing the door, and going to clean up the house.

It seems I was going to have to go to the store and meet Harry's widow.

"Thats a lot of food you have there. Planning a party?" the woman at the counter asked, and I looked at her name tag.

_Sue._

She looked just how Harry had described her in his letters. Right down to the way she styled her hair when she was working.

"No. A friend just ate everything I had stocked." I laughed lightly.

"Everything?"

She looked surprised at this, but in her eyes, I could see some type of knowing look.

_So you know about the wolves then..._ I thought to myself, before answering her.

"_Everything._" I laughed.

"So where are you from? You don't seem to be from around here." She said, continuing to check items through, and pack them.

"Fort Collins, Colorado. Although, my family did move to La Push from Ireland a long time ago. My parents would tell me there was a legend of a werewolf called Taha Aki whose wife sacrificed her life to save Taha Aki from being killed by a cold one." I said, and judging by her reaction, she was a little confused at how I knew all of this.

"Well, I'm Sue Clearwater. If there is anything you need, even a person to show you around the place, I can ask my daughter Leah to help you out with that, unless it is cooking, and that would be my department." She laughed.

"Dannik Gallagher, and thank you, but that won't be necessary." I said, offering Sue a soft smile.

She smiled back, before putting a few more things through.

"So you're new in town, huh? I'd stay away from the woods if I were you, a lot of hikers have gone missing lately." She said.

I could tell she was trying to hide her concern and pain, but it wasn't working well. I could clearly hear her heart beat speed up as she talked about it, as well as her breathing quicken slightly. The look in her eyes as Sue said it, was also another factor that gave her away.

"I heard that from the council. They told me the same thing when I moved into La Push." I said cooly, pretending not to notice her slight breakdown.

"Where about's did you find a house?" Sue asked, ringing up the total.

"Its pretty deep into the woods. But don't worry, I'll be careful." I laughed lightly, trying to calm her down with my ease.

Sue looked up at one of the aisle's behind me, and recognition flashed across her face.

"Sam! There you are, come over here, I want you to meet someone." Sue called, and I turned slightly to see a man a little taller then Paul standing there, before he hesitantly made his way over.

"Good morning Sue." He said, a little tense.

"Morning Sam, now, this is Dannik Gallagher. His family was originally from Ireland, but moved over here when the council formed, isn't that something?" Sue asked, looking a little excited.

"Yeah, thats pretty great, Sue." Sam said, offering her a smile, while he watched me with critical eyes.

"Well I have to go, but it was nice to meet you both." I said, picking up the bags, after paying, and starting to make my way out.

"If his family left, why is he back?" was the last thing I heard as I walked out.

_So the Gallagher legend was not told to the new wolves..._

* * *

_**AN: You may have guess what Dannik is by now, especially with Chapter 2's ending, but the next chapter will give you more of an idea. Dannik and Harry's relationship will also be a little bit more explained in later chapters. I was going to put it into this one, but it would have been a little rushed. **_

_**The next chapter will include the following:**_

_**- More insight into Dannik's life.  
- A little more insight on Dannik and Harry's relationship.  
- A bonfire scene.  
- Bella.  
- The Cullens.  
- Dannik acting shady.**_


End file.
